walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Kal (TV Series)
Kal is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a guard and resident of the Hilltop Colony. Six years later, Kal serves as a self-defense instructor. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Kal's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Virginia Kal survived the early stages of the outbreak and took residence in a FEMA camp upon where he was later evacuated to a safe-zone named the Hilltop Colony. He settled into the farming community and was subsequently assigned as one of the community's guards alongside Eduardo. Season 6 "Knots Untie" Kal is on guard at the main gate with Eduardo when Jesus arrives with Rick's group. He yells at Jesus and prepares to throw a spear as the group walks closer to the gate. Jesus settles the situation, and Kal lets the group into the Hilltop Colony, opening the gate. When Ethan stabs Gregory and in response Rick kills Ethan, Kal and Eduardo rush to confront Rick by pointing their spears at Rick, telling him to drop his weapon. Rick walks over with his gun pointed at them, refusing to do so. Jesus jumps between them and breaks up the conflict, calming everyone down. Season 7 "Go Getters" At night when walkers start flooding into the Hilltop Colony through the open gates, Kal is woken up by the commotion. He runs out to his balcony with Eduardo and witnesses the severity of the situation. Jesus yells out for them to shut the gate to prevent any more walkers from coming inside as he, Maggie and Sasha eliminate the threat. In addition to shutting the gate, he rescues the guards who were bound and strung up by the Saviors. "The Other Side" Kal sounds an alarm warning the Hilltop residents that the Saviors are coming. He later enters Gregory's office and offers him a drink and has Jesus leave. "Something They Need" Kal is called by Gregory to his office and Gregory tells him to pack his stuff and that they are both going for a drive. Season 8 "Monsters" Shortly after Gregory confessed what he was up to Kal, Kal abandoned him at the Sanctuary. When Gregory returns to the Hilltop, Maggie reveals Kal's return and revelation of Gregory's activities, prompting Kal to emerge from his post on the wall and flip Gregory off in disgust after the latter insults him. "The King, the Widow, and Rick" Kal is among the Hilltoppers and Kingdommers to watch over the captured Saviors at the Hilltop. He helps move the Saviors inside the walls and into the makeshift prison that was built to hold the prisoners. Kal and Eduardo then put Gregory inside the prison as ordered by Maggie. "How It's Gotta Be" At night, Kal is on guard duty at the makeshift prison with Eduardo and several other Hilltoppers when an angry Maggie storms up to the fence and requests that Dean be fetched from the prison. He lends Maggie his gun and watches as she executes Dean. He then gets saddened to hear of his friend Neil's murder at the hands of the Saviors and helps load Dean's body into the wooden coffin to be shipped to Simon as a message. "Dead or Alive Or" Kal works alongside other Hilltoppers and Kingdommers as they help with improving the town's defenses. Later that day, he is on guard duty with Eduardo when he shouts that Rick and Michonne have arrived at the gate. "Do Not Send Us Astray" Kal is among the Hilltop residents and refugees who are prepared to defend the Hilltop from the Saviors. He is atop the wall with Eduardo, Wesley, Jerry, and Tobin, among others, when the Saviors attack. He and the others open fire and are able to survive long enough until the Saviors are driven away. The next morning, he is as the graveyard with Jerry when he is assigned guard duty over Alden as he is let outside the walls to bury the dead Saviors. Kal also survives the outbreak sparked by the tainted weapons that leaves several people dead. He is part of a group consisting of Maggie, Jesus, Dianne, Eduardo, and Oscar doing a sweep of the Hilltop grounds when they find Alden and Siddiq. Alden alerts the group that several Saviors defected and are trying to close the gates to protect the community from incoming walkers. Kal and the others then go to assist the Saviors in barricading the gates. "Still Gotta Mean Something" Kal is on guard with Jerry at the Hilltop when they spot Carol and Henry returning. As Jerry rushes off to alert Ezekiel, Kal helps draw the herd outside the Hilltop gates away so that Henry and Carol can get in safely. "Worth" Kal is on guard duty when Eduardo relieves him of his shift. "Wrath" Kal remains behind at the Hilltop with Bertie, Eduardo, and other members of the militia to protect the town and the civilians inside. When the Saviors arrive, Kal announces their arrival and helps evacuate everyone out of the settlement and into the woods for safety. Season 9 "A New Beginning" Kal is present for Ken's funeral at the Hilltop and listens to the eulogies given by the townspeople before Ken is sealed in his coffin. The next night, Kal is present as Gregory is publicly hung for trying to murder Maggie. "Warning Signs" Kal accompanies Maggie when she heads to bring food to the Sanctuary when they are stopped by a small group of Saviors, who mock him and question Maggie about their missing people. Jed steals a tomato out of the back and takes a large bite. Maggie says she’ll mark him down for it while the other Saviors let her pass. Suddenly, they notice a zombified Justin stumbling onto the road. When they arrive at the work camp and inform everyone of Justin's death, Kal watches as the Saviors become furious and start accusing Daryl and Anne of being the culprits. Before a conflict can ensure between the different sides, Rick rides in the middle of the group with his gun drawn and warns everyone to back off. "Stradivarius" Six years after Rick's assumed death, Kal now serves as a defense instructor for new recruits training to be soldiers for the Hilltop. As Dianne and Tara chat about he recruits, Kal teaches the new recruits, including Addy and Gage. "Evolution" While on guard duty, Kal is alerted to a guard's warning that strangers are approaching the Hilltop. He and the other guards assume defense positions atop the wall as the farmers and other residents flee inside the gates. Kal then watches on as Dianne addresses Michonne, Siddiq, D.J., and the rest of their caravan. "Omega" Kal accompanies Tara and Magna's group in the search for Alden and Luke around the woods. They find a group of walkers feasting on their horses and kill them, while checking they aren't Whisperers. Connie notices that the horses were cut open and skinned with knives. Tara realizes that Lydia lied about it just being her mother out there and decides they should go back to Hilltop until they find out what this is. "Chokepoint" Kal is part of Tara's group in charge of clearing a tree from their path to the Kingdom to ensure the roads are cleared for Alden's convoy carrying the food and trade goods for the fair. Upon finding a downed tree, Kal remains alert and checks the surrounding area. He then helps chop the tree into pieces to clear the road. Later that day, a small herd of walkers approaches the group. They get in position and remind themselves to watch for the Whisperers. Suddenly, the Highwaymen ride up on horses and introduce themselves to Tara after helping to take down the herd. They then escort them to the Kingdom, having accepted Carol's deal. Upon arriving at the Kingdom, Kal helps unload the trade goods and interacts with the welcoming Kingdommmers. "The Calm Before" Kal watches from the crowd as Ezekiel declares they've finally accomplished Rick, Carl, and Jesus' dreams of reuniting the communities. “Let the fair of a new beginning begin!” Ezekiel says as everyone celebrates and applauds. Later that day, Kal and a group prepare to leave the Kingdom to go to Hilltop and leave some soldiers in case of a possible attack. He then fist bumps Tara goodbye. In the woods, Kal and the rest encounter Ozzy, Alek, and D.J. and find one of Hilltop's carts overturned. The group decides to split up, with Kal going to the Hilltop. The next day, Kal listens from the crowd as Siddiq delivers the tragic news about the fate of the missing fair attendees, tells them how brave the victims were in their final moments and how he was intentionally kept alive to tell this very story. He encourages everyone to remember the fallen as brave heroes and to honor them. Season 10 Kal will appear in this season. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Kal has killed: *Justin (Zombified, alongside Maggie) *Possibly a few unnamed Saviors *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Gregory Kal and Gregory started off having a good relationship, even as Maggie started taking more charge over Hilltop, Kal still remained loyal to him. However, as the war between the communities and the Saviors went on, his relationship with Gregory has been going downhill to the point where Kal no longer respects him. It's revealed that Kal abandoned Gregory after learning of his plans to sell out the Hilltop to the Saviors and Kal goes so far as to flip Gregory off when he returns. In "The King, the Widow, and Rick", Kal and Eduardo drag him into a makeshift prison with a bunch of saviors captured by Paul Rovia and Morgan Jones, but not before Gregory tries unsuccessfully in vain to escape before getting thrown against the barbwire by Eduardo. It can be assumed that Kal has no remorse for Gregory when he was being executed by Maggie. Maggie Rhee Kal and Maggie seem to have a good relationship. When Maggie relocated to the Hilltop, he developed respect overtime for her as the leader of Hilltop over Gregory. Kal eventually becomes one of Maggie's most trusted allies along with Jesus and Eduardo. Appearances Trivia *The casting call for this character used the name John or Greg.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cZRl1gteOkg *As of "Evolution", Kal is one of the only six characters introduced in Season 6 who are known to be alive, along with Scott, Eduardo, Kyle, Bertie, and Negan. References Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Hilltop Colony Category:Alive Category:Season 8 Characters Category:The Militia Category:Season 9 Characters Category:TV Series Category:The Coalition